Um domingo qualquer
by Amapumpkin
Summary: Sem muita pretensão, num domingo ensolarado e quente, Número 18 reflete sobre sua nova condição de vida, como amiga, esposa e futura mamãe.


Gostava de ficar na beira da praia, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação agradável que a brisa proporcionava em sua péle. O cheiro da maresia adentrava o peito com um sentimento bom que não conseguia nomear, misto de conforto e sossego. A imensidão azul, resultado da mescla das cores do infinito do céu com a águas límpidas do oceano, formara a beleza que saltava aos olhos do corpo e o da alma. Nesse estado de paz inexplicável , perdia horas do seu dia sentada ao léu na sua cadeira de plástico, observando e sentindo essa paisagem que, agora, fazia parte do quintal da casa que aquelas pessoas fizeram-na acreditar que também era seu lar.

Número 18 observava-os, tentando compreender os motivos particulares e tão íntimos dos hábitos do dia a dia que levavam cada um deles a esboçarem sorridos tão sinceros. Os semblantes alegres, pelo fato de respirar, por acordar pelas manhãs, pelo trabalho, pelos amigos, pela vida, fizeram-na apaixonar-se pelas pessoas com aquele estilo de vida tão diferente do que estava acostumada.

Naquela manhã de domingo, de onde estava sentada, podia observar Mestre Kame que, após o desjejum, deitou-se relaxado na espreguiçadeira da pequena varada da também pequena casa. Hora bisolhava a revista com mulheres semi nuas na capa, gargalhando qualquer coisa sozinho, perdido nos pensamentos que nem mesmo Kami Sama poderia saber do que se tratavam. Hora cochilava com a boca aberta. Nada de muito diferente dos outros dias.

Até pouco tempo atrás, não entendia como uma vida pacata e sem grandes perigos poderia ser tão prazerosa. A mente analítica para melhores desempenhos nas batalhas e a gana por buscar sempre estar mais forte e poderosa estava no seu sangue. A vingança pelos inimigos que na verdade nunca causara-lhe mau, fizeram de seus pensamentos turbilhão de raiva e malícia. Havia sido criado para combater estrategicamente qualquer que fosse o oponente, para aniquilar tudo e todos com suas próprias mãos, uma verdadeira maquina sanguinária. Essa realidade, embora estivesse dentro do seu ser e não pudesse ser completamente deixada de lado, não fazia mais parte da sua rotina. Ficou tudo lá atrás, com as lembranças de uma épica confusa, quando não tinha opinião própria, quando apenas fazia. Até pouco tempo atrás, pensar em estar com os pés no mar, esperando despreocupada que as horas passassem despercebidas por entre seus dedos com a água salgada era algo nulo.

Foi com esses pensamentos que passou uma das mãos na protuberância no baixo ventre, incriminando para quem quisesse e quem não quisesse ver, os 6 meses de gestação. Não que isso a incomodasse, para o corpo esbelto que foi moldado para duros movimentos de lutas, aquela barriguinha e os seios fartos de vida líquida, prontos para amamentar o filho que nasceria dentro de alguns meses, era orgulho. Fazia de duas formas mais femininas, embora esse detalhe estético fosse um grão de poeira comparado ao significado real de toda aquela mudança.

No início, foi um choque pensar que de dentro de si, uma vida estava sendo gerada. Pensar em carregar outro ser dentro de suas entranhas tinha feito-a perder noites de sono. Os sentimentos de ansiedade, surpresa e felicidade, como nunca antes haviam batido na sua porta, fez de sua vida confusão. Não saber ao certo o quê sentia trouxe a estafa, deixando a mulher, que sempre inteligente e rápida, sem palavras ou ação. Nos primeiros meses da gravidez, não sabia ao certo como agir, pensar ou se portar. Era tudo muito novo, não só na sua própria rotina, mas em seu mundo particular, onde as palavras amor e afeto não existiam. Até a entrada daquele homem bondoso e paciente em sua vida. Foi com a ajuda dele que a calmaria foi estabelecida. Sempre fora ele.

Levantou-se devagar, com cuidado para que não cobrisse por completo as pernas molhadas com a areia final. Arrumava o leve vestido que cobria o corpo, enquanto, da praia, seguia para dentro da casa. Passou pelo velho preguiçoso que, ao ver a mulher se aproximar e acenar – lhe, esboçou um sorriso sincero.

Adentrou um cômodo, seguindo direto para a cozinha. Kuririn estava distraído, cortando devagar pequenos pedaços de legumes diversos, com a atenção para que todos os pedaços ficassem do mesmo tamanho. O cuidado não era só com o sabor, mas também com a estética do cozido, que preparava com tanto carinho para o almoço da família.

"Como é detalhista" – pensou N. 18, sorrindo.

- Espero que o gosto fique tão bom quanto o aroma. O cheiro da carne fez despertar meu estômago, que estava comigo sentado tranquilo lá na beira da praia – A loura falou num tom de deboche, divertido, demonstrando a alegria calma que pairava no ar.

- Eu também, querida – disse Kuririn, concentrado nos legumes que saltavam de suas mãos por entre os dedos e a faca – também espero que fique bom, sabe que estou me esforçando com esse negócio de cozinha... vamos esperar para ver se não vai ser necessário pedir comida pronta para o nosso almoço – falou o baixinho, agora alternando o olhar entre os legumes e a esposa, que encostara ao lado na bancada da pia, observando-o atenta.

- Você está se sentindo bem, meu amor?– fez a pergunta simples. A mulher se assustou de leve. Embora que ao longo dos meses de relacionamento já estive acostumada com os hábitos verdadeiros de carinho do companheiro, aquele homem que literalmente lhe deu vida salvando-a da morte por duas vezes ainda conseguia surpreendê-la a todo o momento, com palavras claras e gestos singelos de um amor que não conseguia entender de onde tinha brotado, mas que permanecia ali, o tempo todo.

- Ei, não vai me responder? – Kuririn virou-se para ela, se perdendo naqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava. Achou que a esposa estava linda, com um rosto sereno e o olhar tão brilhante e satisfeito que soube não precisar da resposta em palavras. Sim, ela estava bem, muito bem, e estava contente.

Alguns segundos se passaram com o casal entreolhando-se, conectados pelos mais profundos sentimentos que não precisavam ser expressados de qualquer outra forma, naquele momento delicado e cúmplice.

- Vai terminar de cozinhar ou vai ficar me olhando até morrermos de fome aqui na cozinha? – N.18 brincou, sorrindo, ainda olhando-o, passando a mão de leve na barriga, inclinando-a para que ele a visse, como se não percebê-la fosse possível. Foi quando viu o sangue escorrer pela mão do outro.

- Ai, acho que me cortei – Ele desviou o olhar para a própria mão, quebrando o clima romântico, envergonhado, largando a faca na bancada e olhando o corte na mão pequenina.

Sentiu que, rápida, ela pegou a mão cortada com muito cuidado e banhou-a na água corrente da torneira, num gesto automático de socorro. O corte não fora profundo e nada que o guerreiro não poderia aguentar.

- Kuririn, dedo não está nos ingredientes do ensopado Por favor, não vamos inventar peças novas ok? Se quiser ser devorado, é só me avisar que trato de começar a pensar em como irei prepará-lo, mas queremos você inteiro.. Maron e eu somos gulosas.

Entre o desconcertado riso amarelo dele com a gargalhada divertida dela, enrolaram a mão de Kuririn com ataduras, numa conversa e outra, sentados na mesa. O almoço, que estava sendo cozido em fogo baixo, servia de plano de fundo daquele dia ensolarado e calmo, onde a família passava as horas sem grandes preocupações.

- Mas que barulheira foi essa, por um acaso alguém perdeu um membro do corpo cortando legumes aqui dentro? – falou Mestre Kame entrando na cozinha espiando de rabo de olho o casal sentado. Seguiu direto para o fogão e, mexendo sem grande interesse a panela quente, respirou fundo para sentir mais forte o cheiro da comida que revirava em seu estômago vazio.

- Ei velhote, me ajuda a colocar a mesa para o almoço e depois que comermos, que tal perder pra mim no carteado mais uma vez? Tô precisando comprar roupas mais folgadas, ganhar dinheiro de você no jogo tá me fazendo mal acostumada – falou piscando um olho para o marido, que gargalhava sentando na mesa observando a mulher desafiar seu mestre.

E os dias foram se passando assim, leves, coloridos, cúmplices. Número 18 sabia que muitos desafios ainda estavam por vir, principalmente com a chegada do bebê que crescia em seu ventre, sua menina, sua filha, carne e sangue dela e o homem que amava com todo coração. Se sentia muito grata à forças superiores, ao cosmo ou qualquer outra coisa a qual pudesse agradecer ter colocado aquelas pessoas em sua vida, que a acolheram com tanta dedicação e paciência. Devia a vida e a alma para o marido, que não apenas lhe dava amor, mas que também a ensinava e demostrava com muito carinho, todos os dias, o quê era esse sentimento, como administra-lo e nutrí-lo. Os seus esforços, agora, não era mais voltados em vencer inimigos retóricos em batalhas de lutas corporais, e sim em manter a família bem, trabalhando todos os dias para que, juntos, pudessem continuar seguindo com o afeto tão adorado. O carinho e o respeito por eles eram o que a fazia forte agora, a mulher mais forte do mundo e não queria, por nada, mudar essa situação. Estava, por fim, no caminho certa, se sentindo respeitada, se sentindo parte de algo importante. Não era mais solitária. Se sentia completa e principalmente, muito feliz.


End file.
